Commercial- and industrial-type low-voltage circuit breakers may come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and connecting and disconnecting such circuit breakers in an external circuit may require more than simply actuating a switch or button. Indeed, in some cases circuit breakers may need to be physically displaced with respect to connectors in order to be properly and fully connected or disconnected from the external circuit. This may be done by having movable connectors which can extend or retract, or by displacing the whole circuit breaker, to name a few possibilities.
In cases where the circuit breaker as a whole is displaced to effect connection or disconnection, this may be accomplished through manual labor or by way of a motorized system. While motorized systems may be simpler and less time consuming to operate, there is an inherent risk of damaging or destroying connectors of both the circuit breaker and the external circuit if the motorized system displaces the circuit breaker too quickly, or if too great a force is applied. As such, there is a need for a circuit breaker positioning system which provides greater control for the connecting and disconnecting of a circuit breaker to an external circuit